


I'm Happy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Even though not many people know the truth about her life, Bellatrix is happy with it. Harry/Bellatrix- HARRY IS AN ADULT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: I’m Happy  
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Email: bookworm1987@gmail.com   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Even though not many people know the truth about her life, Bellatrix is happy with it  
Disclaimer: I’m not JKR no matter how much I wish it so no I don’t own them  
Warnings: Cross-gen relationship, Het,   
Challenge: Villainy 100 on Bellatrix Lestrange  
Prompt: 95- Life  
Word Count: 108

My life isn’t want everyone thinks it is. They believe that I’m an insane follower of the dark lord but I’m not. Not even close. I know exactly what I’m doing. I’m following everyone into believing that I want all the ‘mudbloods’ dead. I sometimes wonder what people would think if they knew the truth, that Azkaban didn’t break me, that I’m not in fact married to Rodolphus but married to a prominent half-blood. Yes I’m married to Harry Potter and proud of it. My life is a secret, only those closets to me know the truth. My name is Bellatrix Black-Potter and I’m happy with my life.


End file.
